Week of October 05 2008 GNN Posts
Sunday, October 5, 2008 Monday, October 6, 2008 Ralltiir: Sharr Marth Moon Found! Author: Karin ... and on GNN, news from the academic world! Lady KARIN Morrow has reported that the lost planet of the Sharr Marth has been located. The lost civilisation occupied a moon in the Alderaan system, which is right now being investigated by a group of archaologists. Any signs of buildings have yet to be found, but the mission continues their search. (OOC: We have set up camp on Naphoon IV - located in Ralltiir system on the Alderaan Chain. Feel free to go there and join RP! The clue to finding the Sharr Marth city is in the rooms. Hint: Read the room descs.) GNN News Flash!!! Author: Richard Tan A news flash appears across the Holonet abotu a pirate hijacking of a freighter in the Alderaan System. The report talks of how the pilot, Richard Tan was approached by someone who was carring a red lightsaber. The pilot goes on to explain that the guy offered him his life if he served him, or death and that Mr. Tan tried to get away, by jumping out of his ships cockpit, sealing the Jedi in the cockpit before makign it to an escape pod and landing on Alderaan, where he recieved medical attention. The ship, a SA-2100a named the Graven Image is his only ship as the pilot has no home or residence, but is listed as a citizen of both Corellia and Tatooine. The Medical staff on Alderaan after tending to the injury to his leg and help him board a shuttle to Coruscant. Nar Shaddaa: Abandoned Ships Author: Vordo the Hutt The Hutt Headquarters on Nar Shaddaa gives notice that it will confiscate and auction off any of the following ships that are not claimed within two weeks from 21,372:8:20 (OOC: 6 October 2008). If you own one or more of the listed ships, please contact Vordo the Hutt as soon as possible. Silver Hand, Serenity, Centurion. Tuesday, October 7, 2008 Taanab: Abandoned Ships Author: Anneke Taanab Port Authority gives notice that it will confiscate and auction off the following ship if it is not claimed within two weeks from 21,372:8:20 (OOC: 6 October 2008). If you ownthis ship, please contact President Anneke as soon as possible. Enscorceler (OOC: I might have mispelled) Wednesday, October 8, 2008 Kuat: New Senator Author: Loztee A Duros stands at a podium with the logo of KDY on it. "My fellow Duros, most of the paperwork is now complete for the change of government. As both Kuat and the Republic find the secession illegal I officially declare it totally over. Kuat is now once again a full member of the Republic and so I'm appointing me as our Senator. Lets all put this crazy time behind us." Thursday, October 9, 2008 Friday, October 10, 2008 Brief Legal Notice Author: Meena Tills In the legal section of the Coruscant Daily News, it is noted that one Grike has been arrested for assault, ignoring legal orders, and endangering the lives of passersby. Arraignment is expected on Coruscant sometime today after Grike has been discharged from the hospital. Droid Marriage Boom? Author: Anneke Following the impromptu marriage of two Astromech Droids, Kittypet and Firefly (With the consent, and indeed, encouragement of their owners). The planet of Taanab I is starting to see an influx of droid couples wishing to marry as well. It remains to be seen what the ultimate effect is, but the sleepy little planet is certainly seeing a tourism boom because of it! Statement from Dantooine Author: Chas "This just in," the pretty Twi'lek says into the camera "we now take you to Dantooine where Security Chief Kressen is about to speak... A ruffled, battle weary black haired man steps up to a bank of microphones on the Dantooine spaceport. After he clears his throat he looks into the camera "I am Chas Kressen and the Security Chief of Dantooine. As many of you know a few days a go Dantooine was invaded by what are known as Stormtroopers. Today I am pleased to report that due to the efforts of unnamed individuals, the honorable Viceroy L'hnnar, the esteemed Lady Bellamy, as well as the brave fighters and citizens of Dantooine this attack has been crushed. The current situation on Dantooine is that a very few remnants of this aggressor force, a force that choose to attack a peace loving and good neighbor of the rim world during it's time of mourning after the loss of Mister Ijaz, are all that is left. These left over attackers are surrounded and we will be going after the leaders that carried out this attack very aggressively. Again, I want to stress that the people of Dantooine, including myself, want to thank Viceroy L'hnnar and Lady Bellamy for their support and assistance in this time of distress. With out them the fighting would still be ravaging this planet and more innocent lives of Dantooine citizens would be lost. We citizens of Dantooine are in their debt. I also want to warn the other planets that may be in the cross hairs of this new threat, be on guard of these so called Stormtroopers. With out check these aggressors may be coming to your world next. Chas waves his hand negatively at a reporter that attempts to ask a question "That is all, I will not be answering any questions till the very last of them are wiped off the face of this peaceful planet." The camera cuts back to the studio "Well there you have the latest from Dantooine. And onto the market news.... Saturday, October 11, 2008 Alderaan: Treaty Signed Author: Bail Organa Today, in a solemn ceremony aboard an Imperium warship orbiting Alderaan, the Hegemina of the Black Imperium and the King of Alderaan affixed their signatures to a new treaty. The treaty formalizes the withdrawal of Imperium security forces from Alderaan and restores full Alderaanian sovereignty. The signing ceremony was attended by representatives from Sullust and Mon Calamari among others. GNN is told that the Imperium's withdrawal is already completed and Alderaanian police are already taking up patrols. More on this story as it happens. Alderaan Treaty Statement Author: Chas A Brief statement has been received by GNN from Chief Kressen on Dantooine. It reads: The people of Dantooine, even in their own time of distress, applaud the Treaty signed by the Lady Bellamy and King Organa. This is a major step that secures the peace in this sector of the Galaxy and is welcomed by all. It is a great day for both Alderaan and Paxo and serves as a model of unity between two great leaders. Ord Mantell! Author: Dash L'hnnar News reports are just now beginning to circulate from border between the Rim and Core; specifically, Ord Mantell. In a stunning display Viceroy L'hnnar demolished the establishment formerly known as General Cerebra's Academy for Orphans who Don't Read Good. It appears that he remained true to his word, had the building rigged with explosives, and imploded it in on itself. L'hnnar promised more changes to Ord Mantell, an education facility for helping the Orphans as they return to Mantell, and a complete overhaul and renovation of the Hutt Dome; a place soon to be renamed with the reconstructive efforts. There was, however, a chilling turn of events. It is reported that the Senator from Tenaab was attacked from afar, and by some kind of 'invisible' force. It is further reported that the Chancellor of the Republic and a Hutt, along with L'hnnar and his soldiers, confronted and cornered the assailant. The assailant then drew a lightsaber, attacked the Chancellor, and lethally wounded him. Details are sketchy at best, but GNN has learned the assailant is deceased. We are currently seeking a statement from Viceroy L'hnnar. Category:October 08 GNN Posts